Zorah's first adventure
by xXTheNightWatchManXx
Summary: this is a continuation of Torchwoods new recruit 2
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor pulled the leaver and the TARDIS started to fly.

I grinned at him, "Where are we going?"

He grinned back, "You said you liked King Arthur, correct?" I nodded my head and the TARDIS stopped its wild thrashing. He motioned to the door, "Step outside."

I walked out of the TARDIS to see were beside a castle, in a street filled with little stands with clothes and food and things. "Oh my god, no way, is that…?"

He nodded, "Camelot, the one and only." There were tears in my eyes. "Those are happy tears right?" I nodded my head and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged back, "So you like this adventure?"

I pulled back and nodded, "We should probably change though, these clothes might be a little hard to explain." He grinned ear to ear and pulled me back into the TARDIS. We went down a small flight of stairs and there was a room. It wasn't just a room though; it was a giant closet with thousands of clothing from different times. I gawked, "Okay…Jack has to get me one of these."

The Doctor laughed and led me to a section of ragged but presentable clothes. He grabbed a dress off the post and handed it to me. "Try this on, it should fit. Go up the stairs, turn left and left again, it's the first door on your right. There should be some hair ties you can use as well." I nodded and left.

When I came back I scowled and the Doctor, still in his blue suit and red trainers. "Why don't you have to change?"

He laughed, "I don't look very good in these clothes, but you on the other hand…" He looked me over. I had on the yellow, ankle length dress. It had a low, square neckline and a corset at the front of it. My bangs were braided and wrapped to the back of my head while the rest hung straight. "You look very beautiful."

I blushed, "Enough of that. Let's go outside and explore."

He sighed and shook his head, "I give you a compliment and all you think of is exploring."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "From what Jack has told me you are exactly the same way."

The Doctor grinned, "And that's why we get along so well." I shook my head and opened the door of the TARDIS. I looked around, walking down the streets. As I was looking I didn't a boy walking and we bumped into each other. I looked down suddenly and started to help him pick up the herbs that had dropped from his basket.

"I am so, so sorry. I really need to start watching where I'm walking."

He looked up and smiled, "No, no it's alright." He helped me stand and held out a hand, "I'm Merlin."

My eyes almost popped out of head but I did my best to hide it. "It's very nice to meet you Merlin, I'm Zorah."

We shook hands as the Doctor came up behind me, "Zorah I hope you apologized for bumping into him."

I rolled my eyes, "Who are you my dad?"

His eyes went wide in mock shock, "Oh, I hope not."

I laughed and Merlin looked at me confused, "Inside joke, don't ask."

He just shrugged, "Well Zorah, how long have you and…"

"Uh, John Smith," The Doctor pitched in for him.

Merlin nodded, "You and Mr. Smith been in Camelot?"

I looked at the Doctor and he nodded for me to answer, "We just got here not too long ago."

Merlin nodded and smiled, "Well, if you want I could show you around after my chores are done."

I looked at the Doctor hopefully. He raised his eyebrows sarcastically, "Well I'm not going to stop you. If you want to go exploring without me then go on." I turned back to Merlin nodding.

Merlin laughed, "Well then, where can I find you?"

I thought, "Here I guess, it's really the only place I know how to get to."

He nodded, "Okay, well I'll see you later." I nodded and watched him walk away. I grabbed the Doctor's arm and dragged him back into the TARDIS.

When the door was closed I practically screamed, "I just met Merlin!" the Doctor laughed and watched as I spun around in circles. I plopped down onto the seat by the console. "Jack is never going to believe me when I tell him. If I get a word in when we go back."

The Doctor shook his head, "Knowing Jack you won't"

I laughed and leaned back, "This feels like such a wonderful dream. I don't want to wake up if it is."

The doctor shook his head, "Nope this is all real, how about we go walk around."

I shook my head, "You go on ahead, I'm going to wait for Merlin to come back."

The Doctor sighed, "Alright, why don't you explore inside the TARDIS while you wait."

I rolled my eyes, "It's a box, what is there to explore?" He just laughed and walked out.

My box comment had been so horribly wrong I was laughing at myself for thinking it. The TARDIS was huge. I spent the next couple of hours roaming around the rooms and looking at random objects the Doctor had. I walked into a room and all that was in it was a full length mirror. I walked up and examined myself, the Doctor was right; I did look good in these clothes. Suddenly a little girl appeared behind me, but when I turned around she wasn't there.

"I'm in the mirror, every mirror. You're not the Doctor, and it is not the right time of year yet, who are you?" She has wearing a yellow knit scarf and a brown jacket. In her hair were to pink bows and a red balloon hovered beside her head.

I looked at her confused, "I'm Zorah. What do you mean it's not the right time of year?"

She looked unemotionally at me, "The Doctor comes to visit me once a year. You aren't the Doctor."

"I know I'm not the Doctor, I'm Zorah I'm travelling with him. What are you doing in the mirror?"

"The Doctor trapped me in the mirror. Our wish was to live forever and that's what the Doctor did. He let us live forever without having to kill other people."

I nodded, "Our wish? There are more of you?"

She nodded, "Mother of mine, and father of mine, and brother of mine. We are the family of blood. We tried to take the Doctor likeness and when we failed he did not yell or scream or glare, he showed us mercy and gave us our wish. He wanted the last thing we remember to be sympathy and goodness."

"The Doctor is like that. I should probably go. It was nice meeting you."

The girl nodded coldly, "And you, we will see each other again, soon I am certain."

I shrugged, "Perhaps."

She smiled slightly, evilly, "Oh we shall." That really creep me out so I left the room and closed the door behind me. I decided to go outside and take a break from the huge TARDIS. I walked outside and closed the TARDIS doors. I travelled along the streets and saw the Doctor looking around. I ignored him and walked into a field where Merlin and another boy in armor were talking.

I walked up to them, "Hi Merlin."

He looked away from the other boy, "Oh, hi Zorah, nice bumping into you again."

I laughed and shook my head, "Oh dear I found another one."

He laughed and the boy cleared his throat. "Merlin, are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

Merlin turned to the boy, "Right, um Arthur this is Zorah. Zorah this is _the _Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot."

I froze, "You're joking." Merlin shook his head and I held up a finger. I turned and was about to run to find the Doctor when I found him right behind me. I looked up at him and he grinned. I turned back, "Well that was easy, I was about to go get him." I looked at Arthur and curtsied. "It's an honor to meet you."

Merlin rolled his eyes teasingly, "Oh don't feed his ego. That's the last thing he needs."

I giggled and leaned against the Doctor, "Sounds like a couple of other people I know." I felt hands on my sides and I tensed, "I wasn't referring to you, Doctor you can let me go now." I felt his hands pull away only to appear again on my shoulders.

Merlin raised his eyebrows at me, "Doctor?"

"Yes," said the Doctor, "That's what I'm called, none of that Mr. Smith stuff if you please."

Arthur spoke, "I haven't seen you in Camelot before, have you just arrived?"

I nodded, "A few hours ago actually."

He nodded, "And what is your intension with being in Camelot?"

I was about to answer when the Doctor put a hand over my mouth, "I'm John Smith, and this is my servant Zorah, I'm a physician from one of the outlying villages of Camelot. Zorah and I travel around, helping those we can. Ouch!" Merlin started to laugh as the Doctor pulled his hand from in front of my mouth. I had bit him. "Now what'd you go and do that for?"

I turned and glared at him, "I'm not I child Doctor I can talk."

"Well you didn't have to bite me."

"Well I couldn't very well tell you to take your hand from my mouth and you're stronger than I am!"

Arthur cleared his throat, "Doctor, you allow your servants to speak to you in such a way?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Not usually, but this one seems to have a mouth on her. But I don't mind people telling me what they're thinking."

Arthur looked at Merlin sarcastically, "Well Merlin I see how you and Zorah became such good friends. How did you two meet anyway?"

Merlin shrugged, "She was looking around and walked into me."

"Now that I can believe," Arthur scoffed.

I glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" I turned to Merlin, "Is he always this obnoxious?

Arthur glared, "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

I raised an eyebrow "What do you think it means? Or are you just that stupid?"

Arthur pulled out his sword and held it close to my chest, "I could run you through right now."

I smirked, "But you won't, you may be an arrogant pig but you're not heartless."

The Doctor covered my mouth again. "Now now Zorah, it's one thing talking to me like that the prince is a whole other story. Now let's go meet the court physician before one of us is hanged okay?"

I sighed and looked up at him as best I could. I pointed at his hand still covering my mouth. He pulled away and I glared, "You are so lucky I left my weapons at home." I whispered so low that only the Doctor could hear.

Merlin looked up, "Is Gaius expecting you?"

The Doctor looked at him confused, "Gaius? Oh the court physician. No we just popped in to see if there was anything we could help with."

Merlin nodded, "I'm Gaius' servant as well as Arthurs. I could take you to him."

I grinned, "How about you take the Doctor to see the Gaius and you can show me around like you said you were going to earlier."

He looked over at Arthur, "Am I being relived from my duties for the day? Or will you be an ass and tell me not to take the Doctor and Zorah to Gaius?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry Merlin, but have you forgotten who I am?"

Merlin looked at him apologetically, "My apologies sire…are you going to be a _royal_ ass?"

I burst out laughing. "Um, Merlin I think the Doctor's right, let's go." I pulled his arm away as Arthur stood glaring.


	2. Gaius

**(I don't own anything)**

When we were far enough away I broke out laughing. Merlin did the same.

I looked at him, "Merlin you are an idiot."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at me, "You're one to talk. 'What do you think it means or are you that stupid?' My god I thought you would get hanged then I would surely die because Jack would have my head if I ever let anything happen to you." I laughed more at that truth.

Merlin looked at me confused, "Jack?"

I nodded, "My father, he is very overprotective of me."

He nodded, "Ah I see, well if you would like to get going to Gaius it's this way." The Doctor and I nodded and we walked. We got to a stair case and Merlin turned to us, "It's just down this staircase, after you." The Doctor walked down first and I followed closely after.

We heard a voice from the bottom of the stairs, "Merlin is that you? I need more herbs."

Merlin rolled his eyes as we came to the bottom of the stairs and found ourselves in a room, "I just got you more herbs Gaius."

We walked in and saw an old man standing there, "Don't argue with me Merlin." He turned and saw us, "Merlin why on earth didn't you tell me there were guests."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "I figured you would be too busy to notice. This is Dr. John Smith, he is a physician from one of the outlying villages." I turned away and started to walk around.

The Doctor smiled at Gaius, "Just the Doctor if you please and it is very nice to meet you."

Gaius shook his hand, "And you Doctor, might I ask who this is?" Gaius looked at me.

The Doctor grinned, "This is my servant Zorah Harkness, who shouldn't be snooping." He said the last part a little louder so it might catch my attention, but it didn't. I was too focused on the woman in the bed around the corner. The Doctor frowned when he saw that I wasn't paying attention, "Zorah what's wrong?"

I pointed at the woman lying in bed, "Doctor please come here and tell me you see the same thing I do because if you don't I think we should go home." He walked around to stand beside me and looked at the woman.

He shook his head, "What do you see Zorah?" He turned to Gaius, "What's wrong with that woman?"

Before my eyes was the woman lying in bed, and then the woman again, standing beside herself. The one standing looked at me and then at herself, she seemed to be crying. She looked up at me and her face showed she was screaming at me. From the movement of her lips she was screaming for help and saying she was scared. Then a green puff came out of the mouth of the form lying in bed and devoured the form of her standing.

The Doctor gasped, "That's not possible." He pulled out his sonic and ran over to the woman, pressing the button. He looked at the sonic as he pulled it back, "No no no this cannot be happening." He turned to me, "Zorah, before that green smoke came out what did you see?"

I blinked a couple of times, "I…there was…um, the woman was standing, beside herself, crying and then screaming and then she was devoured by the smoke. Doctor what was that?"

He looked at me, "It's a little hard to explain right now but how about you go with Merlin to pick more herbs, talk about things. I need to get back to the, um…"

I nodded, "I get it, go on, I'll try to forget about it." He nodded and walked out, planting a kiss on my forehead as he walked by. I turned to Merlin, "Let's go, I need to get some air." I grabbed the basket I had seen him holding earlier and walked up the stairs, Merlin followed close behind me. We got to a field and he showed me what the herbs were that we needed and we started picking. After a while I decided to lie in the grass.

Merlin looked over and laughed, sitting down beside me, "Tired?"

I shrugged, "Long day I guess. Tell me about yourself, I'm curious."

He sighed and lay down beside me, "Well, I was born and raised in Ealdor by my mother. A little bit ago she sent me off to find Camelot and work for Gaius."

I nodded, "What about your father?"

He hesitated, "He was a runaway, running from Uther."

"Ah, so he was a sorcerer. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

He looked over at me, "You better not."

I raised an eyebrow, "And if I do? What are you going to do about it? Tell Arthur on me?"

He glared at me, "Why you…" He grabbed my waist and I screamed. He stopped suddenly and then grinned evilly, "Well now, Ms. Harkness, are you ticklish?" He pinched my sides and I squeaked. He smirked and attacked.

I screamed and fought to get away, "No, stop!"

He slowed a bit, "Are you going to tell anyone?" I shook my head, "Promise?" I nodded. He shook his head, "I need to hear you say it."

Tears were forming in my eyes, "Merlin I can't breathe!" He stopped and waited for me to catch my breath. "I promise I won't tell anyone about your father." He nodded and let go of me. He held out a hand and helped me up. We walked back to the castle and I noticed that the Doctor was nowhere to be found.

I handed Gaius the basket, "I hope this is enough."

He looked into the pile of greens and reds and yellows, "Oh yes this is more than enough thank you. The Doctor asked me to tell you that he needs you in his office right away."

I nodded, "Thank you, it was very nice meeting you and I hope we meet again soon. In fact I'm sure we will, I'm still waiting on that offer Merlin made me." I turned to Merlin, "Would you mind taking me to where we first bumped into each other? I think I might get lost trying to find it alone."

He nodded, "Of course." We walked back to the street and I thanked him. After he left I ran around the corner and knocked on the door of the blue police box. The door opened with a creak and I walked in.

I looked but the Doctor was nowhere, "Doctor?" I started walking around the corner until I heard him yelling.

"What are you planning?"

"It is not the time of year, you shouldn't be here." I looked into the room that his voice was coming from and saw the little girl with the red balloon trapped in the mirror.

The Doctor was yelling at her, "Yes I know but you need to tell me what's going on, I got rid of your kind many years ago, and now you just reappear."

"You shouldn't be here, just like that other girl, she wasn't supposed to find me."

The Doctor looked confused, "Other girl, what other girl?"

The girl cocked her head to the side, "Sweet little Zorah, in a yellow dress. She was kind and naïve. Sweet little Zorah."

I gasped and whipped back around the corner, I ran to the main control room and grabbed the main console to catch my breath. Suddenly I was turned and pressed against the edge of the console, the Doctor's hands on either side of me.

He stared into my eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? Doctor step back."

He shook his head, "Not until you tell me why you didn't tell me about meeting that little girl, the one with the red balloon, the one that acts strange."

I shrugged, "I don't know it didn't seem important."

The Doctor sighed and backed away, "Humans, never able to see a link until it's pointed out to them. Zorah next time something strange like that happens I want you to tell me."

I nodded, a little frightened, "Alright, I'll tell you next time. I'm sorry." He nodded and pulled me into a hug. I looked up at him, "Why? Why would you trap a little girl in a mirror?"

He sighed, "It's complicated."

I rolled my eyes, "I think I can keep up."

He pulled me over and sat down on the random seat beside the console. "Here's what happened…"

**(Everyone who reads this probably hates me but I didn't want to make this chapter too long so I cut it off here. Until next time.)**


	3. Remembering 1913

**(I don't own anything)**

"Here's what happened, in the year 1913 the family of blood had been chasing me for a while and I finally stopped running. I hid, using this," He pulled out a pocket watch that had a complicated pattern on the front. "I rewrote my biology and trapped myself in here and then went on with life as a human and I had no idea that I was a time lord. Then the family came and found me, Martha, my companion at the time, convinced me to open the watch and become a time lord again. The family are entities, that green smoke coming from the woman's mouth was one of them. They took over human bodies and controlled them; that's why I trapped that little girl in the mirror. When they take over a human host the human's entity is dead, there is nothing left of them."

I nodded, "Okay, so you were chased by a family who takes over the body's of humans and kills there entity so that they may live and move around and you trapped the little girl in the mirror so she would live forever and won't hurt anyone?"

He nodded, "That's it exactly. Now there's another one and I'm trying to find out why and how they came back."

I thought for a moment, "Why don't we go ask the entity in the body of the woman Gaius is looking after?"

The Doctor made a face that showed me he had almost forgotten where she was, "Yes we should go." He jumped up and out the door, running through the streets with me trailing behind him.

My god could he ever run, I ended up having to stop for breath, "Doctor wait!" But he was long gone already. I looked around and had no idea where I was.

A voice off to the side made me jump, "Excuse me." I turned and saw a woman, she had dark skin and long curly hair. "I'm really sorry to bother you but could you help me?" I looked down and saw that she was struggling with three laundry baskets.

I nodded, "Yes of course." I took off two of the baskets and carried them as we walked, "I'm Zorah by the way."

She smiled, "Guinevere, but just call me Gwen. Thank you for helping me I didn't mean to bother you."

I shook my head, "It's no bother, I wasn't in any rush. Where are you going with all these clothes?" now that I looked at them they looked very expensive and fancy.

She smiled, "I'm going to Lady Morgana's chambers. I'm her maid and she asked for me to wash them."

I nodded, "Do you know Merlin?"

She nodded, "Yes, we are close friends actually."

"Cool," I said, "We sort of bumped into each other, I was just with him." We walked into the castle and up the stairs to where the chambers were. We got to a room and Gwen knocked on the door.

There was a voice that came from inside, "Come in." Gwen went first and I followed close behind. A woman turned around and saw us. "Oh hello Gwen," she had long black hair and was very beautiful but I instantly got a bad vibe, "Who's this?"

Gwen turned to me, "This is Zorah, I just asked if she could help me with the clothes, thank you again."

I smiled and nodded, "Any time, I think I can find my way back, have a good day." I walked out. When I got back to Gaius' office I saw the Doctor hunched over the woman's body.

He turned and saw me, "Well it's about time."

I rolled my eyes and walked over, "Any luck?"

The Doctor shook his head, "She hasn't woken up yet. I fear for anyone around when she does."

Suddenly Merlin and Gaius walked into the room, "Ah, Doctor, how nice to see you."

The Doctor grinned, "And you."

Merlin came up to me and smiled, "I heard you met Gwen."

I laughed, "News travels fast around here doesn't it?"

He nodded, "Yes it does. Where are you staying while you're in Camelot?"

The Doctor stood up straight, "Actually we haven't quite figured that out yet."

Gaius looked around, "Well I'm sure we could make space for you here. Merlin could most likely make room for one person to sleep in this room, and then he can clean his monstrosity he calls a room and Zorah could sleep there."

I looked at the Doctor hopefully, he nodded at me, "Just be warned I am a very light sleeper."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not a child Doctor."

"Exactly."

I punched his shoulder, "Jack was right you are annoying." He just laughed.

Merlin nodded and motioned for me to follow him. We walked into a separate room closed off from the main area. The floor was covered with clothes and armor and other things.

My eyes widened, "What happened in here? It looks like something blew up." He raised his eyebrows and walked behind me. I went to turn around when he wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed my sides. I screamed and my knees gave out, but he was stronger than I thought. Instead of letting me fall to the ground he held me up while I fought to get away. "Merlin stop!"

He thought for a minute, "Nah, this is too fun."

I jerked away, or tried to, "Merlin if you don't I will hate you forever!"

He stopped suddenly, "Oh you will, will you?"

I jerked away again, "No, no I didn't mean it, I take it back." He laughed and let go of me. As soon as I was free I turned for the door.

Merlin caught me around the waist, "No you don't. Don't worry I'm done. Have a seat on the bed, I need to clean up a little." I nodded and walked over to the bed, sitting down, and watched Merlin clean his room.

"Do you want some help?"

Merlin looked up and shook his head, "No no it's alright it won't take long. You can lie down and sleep if you want, you look very tired." I suddenly realized that I had no idea how many hours I had been awake. I lay down and slowly drifted to sleep.

When I woke up I was alone in the room. There was a light blanket onto of me. I sat up and looked around; it didn't look so messy anymore. The one thing that caught my eye was the corner of a leather bound book poking out from under one of the tables. I got up and grabbed the book, well I tried to. It was stuck. I pulled at it a little more forcefully and it popped out. I carried it over to the bed and opened it. My mind exploded at what I saw. It was a book of spells. I flipped through it and was shocked. So Merlin was _the_ Merlin, magic and all. Suddenly Merlin walked through the door and froze, glancing at the book in my hands and the shocked look on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin stood shocked at the door for a moment before closing and locking it. He turned back to me, "Where did you find that? You shouldn't have looked at it."

I stood up slowly, "I've knew who you were when I heard your name Merlin."

He looked suspiciously at me, "You won't tell anyone will you?"

I grinned suddenly, "If I do?"

He rolled his eyes, "Do you really want to go back there?"

I shrugged, "There's really nothing you could do if I told Arthur about this."

He glared, "You wouldn't dare."

I shrugged again, "Well…" I saw the look on his face and ran toward the door. I tried maneuvering around him but he was faster than I was and caught me around the waist.

He picked me up off my feet and walked over to where the bed was. He pinned me down and grinned, "Now let's see, was it here?" He pinched my side and I giggled, "Or here that drove you crazy?" He tickled my stomach and I broke out in giggles. He laughed, "You are going to be sorry you looked Zorah."

I tried getting away but I couldn't move, "Merlin stop, please! I'm sorry I was joking!"

He stopped for a minute, "Do you promise not to tell anyone of this?"

I nodded, "I promise." He got up and started to look through his book. I jumped up and ran to the door, "But I might tell the Doctor that I was right."

His head shot up, "Oh no you don't. ogleisio ei nes iddi crio!" His eyes glowed gold and i dropped to the floor overcome by giggles.

I rolled on the floor laughing. I banged on the door, "Doctor!" I heard the sonic buzzing and the lock suddenly unlatched. Merlin stood up and the Doctor ran in. I rolled onto my side and tried to catch my breath.

The Doctor looked at a dumfounded Merlin then at me lying on the ground gasping for air, "I told you not to snoop."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut it and help me up." He held out a hand and i grabbed it, coming to a standing position. I looked at Merlin, "He already knew, we both did."

Gaius came in, "What's all this fuss about?" He looked Merlin with the book still in his hands, "Merlin what are you doing?"

Merlin shrugged, "She found the book, aparently she already knew who i was, which i don't understand."

I sighed, "It's-"

The Doctor covered my mouth, yet again! "It's just that, Ouch!"

I smacked him and he let go of my mouth, "I was going to say it's complicated. What is it with you and covering my mouth?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Well you're new to traveling with me i dont want you to start saying things that make people think we're crazy or something."

I rolled my eyes, "Think? Doctor you are crazy."

He raised an eyebrow, "You, my dear, are in for the most torture you have ever had when we go home. Between Jack, Cam and I you're definately in for it." I looked down at the mention of home. I didn't want to go home and face the fact that my mother was dead my father was in a time that wasn't his own and my brother and I were living with Jack. The Doctor looked at me concered when there was no witty response as usual. "Zorah what's wrong?"

I looked up and shook my head, "Nothing, just a headache that's all."

He nodded and motioned for the door, "Come on let's go for a walk." I just shook my head. He walked over to me and lifted my chin so I had to look at him. "Zorah, come on." I sighed and nodded. We walked out the door and to the TARDIS. We went in and he sat me down in the seat and leaned on the console, "What's wrong?"

I looked down, "Doctor I said it was nothing."

He nodded, "I'm aware of that and I'm saying it's not nothing, I can tell. Now tell me what's bothering you."

I sighed again, "I just had a reality check, that's all."

The Doctor nodded and sat down beside me, "Zorah I wish I could go back and save your mother but you and I both know that I can't."

I nodded, "I know, I just thought that maybe being here with you in the TARDIS in another time might help me feel better. Technically she hasn't died yet because she hasn't been born yet."

He looked at me, "There's something else isn't it?"

I sighed, "How is it that it took Jack years and years to get into my head, and yet you see me and can read me like an open book?"

He smiled, "Lot's of practice. What else is bothering you?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, I just have a bad feeling, like something is going to go wrong."

He looked around and then stood suddenly, "You know I have the same feeling which makes things even worse." He looked at me, "Could you do me a favor? If I walk into that room the little girl in the mirror won't come out, she has a plan that involves seeing me only at the right time. But if you go in she will show herself and I need you to ask her a question. Ask her if the rest of the family will return, becuase I have a feeling that they will." I looked at him confused for a minute but then I nodded and got up. I walked into the room with the full length mirror in it. I looked around but there was no little girl.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I looked around and walked farther into the room. I waited for a few seconds before running back out and into the main control room. "Doctor she won't come out." He looked up and then ran into the room with the mirror. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and turned it on pointing at the mirror.

He turned it off and looked at it, "No, no this cannot be happening."

I looked at him shocked, "What, Doctor what can't be happening?"

He turned to me, "She's gone, she's not in the mirror anymore." Just then he looked as if he had gotten an idea and ran out of the TARDIS. We ran all the way back and into the room with the woman lying in the bed. The Doctor pushed Gaius out of the way and went up to the woman and suddenly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at the Doctor

He backed up and pushed me behind him, "What do you want?" She looked around and sniffed the air.

She whipped her head back to the Doctor, "Doctor, merciful Doctor. Where is Cousin of Mine?"

I spoke up, "Your cousin? The little girl with the balloon is your cousin?"

She looked at me and nodded, "Cousin of Mine said the Doctor would know where to find her."

The Doctor looked at her confused and i looked around, "What do you mean?"

Something caught my eye and I grabbed the Doctor's arm, "Doctor?"

He shook me off, "Not now Zorah. How would I know where she is, she got out."

"But Doctor-"

"Zorah I'm busy. Tell me what you're planning. Why are you here? Where did you come from?"

"Doctor!"

He finally turned to me, "What? Can't you see that I'm busy trying to-" I slapped him. He looked at me dumbfounded, "Now what you do that for?"

"To make you shut up! Look!" I turned him towards a mirror in the corner and there was the face of the little girl. She smiled, a scary thought compared to her normal blank expression. Her body started to apear in front of the mirror, even though there was only a small portion of mirror, like she was coming out of it. "Doctor what is she doing?"

He pulled me out of the way so that is was a clear path from the mirror to the woman. "She can't do that. It's impossible for her to do that. How can she be doing that?"

"Doing what? Doctor shut up and tell me what she's doing." My heart was racing, this little girl scared me more than my father had.

"She's freeing herself, she shouldn't be able to do that." Gauis and Merlin's eyes were popping out of they're heads.

The little girl was now completely out of the mirror and she whipped her head towards the Doctor and sniffed the air, "Cousin of Mine, Father of Mine is here." She walked over to the woman and turned back to us.

The Doctor was just staring at them. I looked at him confused, "Doctor do something!" But before anyone could react the woman and the little girl with the balloon were gone.

**(I had to put that doctor moment in there just for the hell of it. He just talks and talks and talks and then someone slaps himand he shuts up temporarilly.) **


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe my eyes; they just vanished out of thin air. I turned to the Doctor, "Do you have the feeling we'll see them again?"

He nodded, "We'll see them, and then I'll trap them again."

I raised my eyebrow, "What you mean you'll trap them, I'm coming with you."

He walked towards the door, "No, you're staying here with Gaius and Merlin, make yourself useful and help out."

Gaius spoke, "Actually Doctor I think you should stay as well, I am a friend of Uther's and he knows of your presence here in Camelot. He wishes to see you and Zorah."

The Doctor sighed, "Oh all right. But after that Zorah I'm taking you home."

I glared, "You promised an adventure."

"Yes but this is too dangerous, last time I dealt with them they killed a lot of people."

I rolled my eyes, "Have you seen where I work? Do you know what I've been through? I think I can take a little girl in a space ship."

He sighed, "Why do you have to be so much like your father? I tell him to stay put he runs off I tell him to shut up he keeps talking I tell him to put the bottle down he does, then picks it back up and takes another sip. And I bet you do the exact same thing."

I looked at him sarcastically, "Well, actually if you told me to put the bottle down I would glare at you and down the rest."

He laughed, "Yep, just like your father." He turned to Gaius, "When is he expecting us?"

"Now actually, that's why we returned to see if we could find you."

The Doctor grinned, "Well then let's go, I've always wanted to meet royalty."

I scoffed, "Doctor have you forgotten where my father works and who made it and why?"

He started to walk backwards toward the door, "Yes but I meant in this century."

I laughed and followed him, "What did you do to make the Queen want to kill you?"

He shrugged, "All Rose wanted her to say was 'we are not amused.' We had a bet on it actually, then the whole werewolf situation and at the end before we left she finally said it and banished us. Rose and I, well we figured out what the royal disease was."

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Werewolf? The Queen is a werewolf?"

He nodded, "And her mother, and her kids, and their kids, they all have the gene and it matured around the, I'd say 21st century."

I laughed and then recalled something he had said, "Rose?"

He nodded, "Yes, Rose Tyler, wonderful girl she was."

I thought, "I've heard that name before…oh yes the um, the battle of Canary Wolf. She was on the list of the diseased."

The Doctor smiled, "Oh she's far from it, living with her family now in a parallel universe."

Gaius looked at us so very confused, "What is this nonsense?"

The Doctor grinned at him, "That's it nonsense, such wonderful nonsense that we shouldn't have been talking about in front of you so let's be on our way shall we?"

We walked along the streets into the castle and up the stairs. We were greeted by guards at a pair of large wooden doors. They allowed us in and the first thing I noticed was that beside the king sat Arthur and Lady Morgana.

I nudged the Doctor, "Do you get the same bad feeling I do about her?" He nodded and came to stand beside Gaius. I walked over beside Merlin and he smiled down at me.

Gaius looked at the king, "Sire, this is the Physician I spoke to you about. He calls himself the Doctor."

Uther nodded, "And who's this young girl who follows you so promptly, is she your servant?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes this is my servant Zorah, say hello Zorah."

I looked up at the Doctor then at the king and curtsied politely, "Sire."

He nodded to me and looked at the Doctor, "Tell me Doctor, how long do you plan to stay in Camelot?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I'm not sure really, I don't like to stay in one place for long."

I stifled a snicker and he looked down at me harshly. I frowned and looked down. He smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

The King seemed taken aback, "You servant she acts this way all the time?"

The Doctor nodded and grinned, "Oh yes, to travel with me you need a sense of humor."

I rolled my eyes muttering, "You can say that again."

The Doctor glared, "Oy, shut it." I nodded and looked down. I'm going to rain hell when we get back to the TARDIS.

Arthur spoke, "Father this servant, she is very brave." I shut my eyes tight, oh shit.

The King looked at his son, "Why do you say that Arthur?"

He looked at me coldly, "She had the nerve to call me an arrogant pig."

I was so lucky to be able to keep a straight face, but my cheeks burned bright pink. The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Oh now look at that Zorah I told you to keep your mouth shut."

I shrugged, "Sorry, I can't help if I'm my father child."

The Doctor laughed at that, "Oh so you're going to blame this on your father now? Let's see what he has to say about that when we get home."

I glared at him and was about to speak when I was interrupted, "I for one think she is a wonderful girl."

I looked up to see Lady Morgana smiling at me. Uther seemed surprised, as well as the Doctor. "You as well have met this young Physician's servant?"

She nodded, "Yes, my maid Guinevere was having trouble with my clothes, she asked her for help." I thought I saw the corner of Arthurs lips twitch at the mention of Gwen's name. I raised my eyebrow at him and grinned, looking down so no one saw me.

Uther seemed impressed, "Well she seems useful, you're lucky to have her Doctor. Now, what is your business here in Camelot?"

Again the Doctor shrugged, "I travel around to villages and help those I can. I allowed my servant Zorah to choose where we went next and she chose Camelot so here we are."

Uther smiled humorlessly, "You seem very lenient with your servant Doctor, might I ask why?"

The Doctor grinned his stupid grin, "Her father and I were great friends, Zorah had appealed to me, useful, young and very mature for a girl her age, I asked her father if she could travel with me and he agreed as long as I kept her out of harm's way." He looked at me as he said that and I rolled my eyes. "I treat her with respect in return with her trust in my judgment.

I glared at him, "Well then I guess you aren't going to treat with respect for a while. No matter what you say I am not leaving you here."

He sighed, "We will talk more later this is hardly the time and place to argue."

I rolled my eyes, "There's no argument." And with that it ended.

Arthur spoke harshly, "The more I listen to you arguing to your superior the more I seem to dislike you Zorah."

I glared at him but Merlin took my hand and made me look at him. I could suddenly hear him in my head, 'I wouldn't argue with him last time I did he locked me up for a week.' I sighed, "Fine." He smiled at me and everyone looked at u confused. I rolled my eyes, "His look told me to shut it. I'm good at reading people, that's another thing the Doctor likes about me." Morgana's eyes glinted and I thought I saw fear, but only for a moment.

Gaius interrupted me, "There is also a matter I would like to bring to your attention, Sire. There was a woman in my care today and she was gravely ill, but she awoke and disappeared right in front of us, I believe she is using some form of magic that I know not of. It is not part of the old religion."

The Doctor jumped in, "Yes there's a little girl around somewhere with her, she has a yellow scarf and a brown coat if you see her if you could bring her to me that would be great."

Arthur looked at us like we were crazy, "We most certainly will not, we will lock her up and then we will have her executed."

The Doctor sighed, "It's always execution with you isn't it? that's what you're famous for killing people." he shook his head, "May I at least speak with her before she is killed? It is important."

Uther sighed, "Yes of course, you may speak with her if she is caught."

The Doctor nodded, "Thank you." Just then the door burst open and the guards ran in and turned their backs to us, holding out their swords. The little girl and the Woman walked in. behind them were three people, a plump woman with curly hair and old clothes whom I assumed was her mother, an plumper old man that I assumed was her father, and a boy maybe sixteen years old covered in straw which I assumed was her brother. They all sniffed the air and snapped their heads towards me. The straw covered boy jumped forward, dodging the blades of the guards and grabbed my arm pulling me back. I screamed and fought to get away but he put an odd looking gun to my head.

He had an awful sneering look stuck on his face, "Sweet little Zorah, you will come with us."

I could barely breathe as I saw the room fading away, "Doctor!"

He looked at me with eyes filled with sorrow, "I will find you Zorah, I promise you, you will be safe." He didn't make any move towards me. The room disappeared from view and I was on a ship.

The straw covered boy threw me into a corner, "Stay." He walked away and I brought my knees to my chest and leaned into the corner.

I had been in some scare situations but this was too much, they could do anything to me, kill me slowly or quickly, or change me into one of them. I gulped hard and started to cry, "Doctor please find me."

**(Okay guys I really need some ideas because I haven't slept in forever and my mind is blank. What do you think the Family of Blood should be planning? I have a tendency to get ahead of myself so…yah)**


	6. Chapter 6

I sat with my knees pulled tight to my chest for so long that when I was told to stand up it hurt to stretch out.

The little girl came over to me and took my hand, almost as if she were trying to make herself seem like an innocent little girl. "Come," she ordered, not harshly but with a confidence that you don't expect to hear in a little girls voice. I pulled my hand away but followed her through the ship.

I kept looking straight ahead, "Where are we going?"

She kept walking, "Keep quiet." She said it harshly and I stopped walking.

"I will not," I said, "People have been trying to shut me up for years, no stupid alien entity is going to change that!"

She suddenly turned and pointed another one of those odd looking guns, "Keep quiet."

My heart was pounding but I still had sense to speak, "Okay, little girl with a gun you don't see that every day." She put her finger on the trigger. "Okay, okay, shutting up now." She put the gun away and kept walking. We got to a room and the rest of the Family of Blood was there. They were holding a green ball of gas which I assumed was another entity.

The mother spoke, sending shivers down my spine, "Another daughter of mine, but no host to put her in. Sweet little Zorah, companion to the Doctor, you will be her host."

My eyes widened and I backed into the wall, "No, you can't do this to me."

The fathers eyes glinted, "Oh but we can." The entity was released into the air.

Tears started streaming down my face, "Oh god, oh my god oh my fucking god. Doctor! Doctor, you can't just let this happen to me." The entity was surrounding me, choking me. "Doctor!" I was suddenly outside myself, looking down at the green smoke surrounding my body. Oh my god, I've just been pushed out of my own body. Well, I'm certainly not going to stick around and wait for it to devour my soul. I ran as fast as I could out of the room and through the ship until I found the door. What surprised me was that I was no longer running, so much as floating. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity; I'm a ghost now duh. I found the TARDIS in the streets and tried to get in but I was pushed back by something, like the TARDIS had a shield around it. I sighed and went to the only other place I knew to go.

Merlin, Gaius and the Doctor were sitting around the table. I wonder if they can hear me. "Doctor?" The Doctor didn't react but Merlin's head shot up. I looked at him, "Merlin? Can you hear me?"

Merlin looked at the Doctor, "Did you hear that?"

The Doctor looked at Merlin confused, "Hear what?"

I sighed, Merlin could hear me, only a little but it was enough, "Merlin, Merlin it's me, it's Zorah."

He looked around the room, "Zorah?" The Doctor's head shot up at the mention of my name but Merlin kept looking around the room, "Zorah where are you?"

I walked up to him, "I'm right in front of you Merlin, literally."

He looked confused in my direction, like he was looking right through me, "But I can't see you."

I smiled sadly, feeling the tears coming, "I know, I'm only an entity my soul is all that's left of the real me now."

The Doctor was looking at Merlin, "Merlin tell me, what about Zorah?"

Merlin sighed, "She's here, right in front of us, but she's only an entity."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, no you're just hearing things."

Tears filled my eyes, "He doesn't think I'm really here. Tell him to ask you something only I would know."

Merlin caught the Doctor's eye, "Ask me a question only Zorah would know."

The Doctor sighed, "Fine, but you won't be able to answer it because she isn't here. What was her biggest problem with her mother? There were two of them."

My eyes were burning with my attempts to keep from crying, "The, um, the two problems were that she didn't love me," Merlin gasped, "And that she wouldn't take Cameron in and forced him to move far away from me."

Merlin looked even more confused, "Who's Cameron?"

That was all that needed to be said to the Doctor, "Zorah? Zorah are you really here?" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and turned it on. He waved it around the room until he stopped it in front of my face. He kept it on and the annoying buzz was unnerving. After another moment I wacked it away and it flew across the room. Cool. The Doctor grinned, "Yep that's definitely her."

I glared at him and looked at Merlin, "Tell him I'm glaring at him."

He laughed, "Doctor she said she's glaring at you."

The Doctor laughed and then his face dropped, "Wait, if you're just an entity that means…"

The tears I had been holding in came out, how was it possible for a ghost to cry? "My body is being used as host, I got away in time."

Merlin looked at the Doctor sadly, "Her body is being used as host, she said she got away in time." He looked in my general direction, "Zorah, come here a minute." He held out his hand, "Touch my hand and look me in the eyes," I did and his eyes glowed gold. I gasped and tried to pull my hand away but he caught it, like it was actually there, "No. Fi angen I weld ei!" His eyes were burning now, and bright golden color that was far more beautiful than the color of the most beautiful golden jewelry. Merlin gasped and let my hand go.

I noticed that he was now looking into my eyes not just in the general direction, "Y-you can see me?"

He smiled, "It worked, Ha! Yes Zorah I can see you."

The Doctor stared at Merlin quizzically, "How did you do that? Really, how did you do that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Tell him I said no matter what he thinks you just proved magic is real." Merlin looked at me funny, "He didn't believe it."

Merlin turned to the Doctor and was about to say what I had said when he turned back to me, "But he's the one who said it was magic that possessed that woman."

I shrugged, "He told you the only answer that made sense to both of you."

He rolled his eyes, "Doctor she said that no matter what you think I just proved magic is real."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, no, no that's not, that's not possible." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Merlin, pulled it back and shook his head, "Impossible."

I rolled my eyes, "My god he's thick isn't he?"

Merlin laughed, "She said you were thick."

He raised his eyebrows, "Once I get you back to normal you are in a lot of trouble, just wait until I tell Jack what happened here."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "One, he's going to kill me for running off with you anyway, and two, he's going to be proud of me and agree with me because if anyone knows how thick you are its him."

"She said that, One, her father is going to kill her anyway for running off with you, and two, he was going to be proud of her and agree with her because if there's anyone who know how thick you are its him."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "But it is impossible."

I sighed, "Merlin, ask him what the sonic scanned."

Merlin asked looking confused, "She asked what the sonic scanned."

The Doctor sighed looking defeated, "It scanned access energy that can be used for…magic."

I cheered, "The truth comes out! The sonic has never been wrong, it's true you can't deny it!"

Merlin laughed, "She's saying that you can't deny it now, the sonic has never been wrong before."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we need to work on getting your body back."

Gaius sighed, "Uther demands to see you again, about what happened. Because you ran out he thinks you had something to do with it."

Everyone sighed and started walking toward the castle.

When we got there we were again greeted by guards and allowed inside.

Uther greeted us with a blank but angry expression, "You are to explain what event took place here today, and you are to do it now." I looked at Morgana at his side and she seemed to look right at me then she whipped her head away as if she had seen me looking at her.

The Doctor sighed, "I had nothing to do with what happened, those people, that little girl, she's been after me for a long time. She's using kidnapping my servant as a way to get to me. They enjoy killing people, they love war. I would appreciate some aid with this situation so that none of your subjects get hurt."

Uther shook his head, "It is your petty problem I only want to know how they got into the castle."

"Please, sire, all I ask is some help catching these people before they hurt anyone else."

He sighed, "This is not my problem, you caused it you will fix it."

The Doctor had an angry glint in his eyes as he yelled, "This is your kingdom it is your problem! Your people will die if you don't help me!"

Arthur stood up and drew his sword, "Is that a threat sir?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, it is a warning. I know these people, they will stop at nothing until they get what they want, and I'm sure they want to take over the kingdom. I am certain that Zorah is not dead. You've met her, she is very brave. She knew exactly who you were and she stood up to you the way I doubt anyone would ever do. She does what's right, you can't just let her go."

Arthur sighed and put his sword back into its sheath. Turning to his father he said, "I will help them, Zorah was very brave, and in a way it helped me see my arrogance."

The King sighed, "Do so you wish my son."

Morgana jumped up, "So will I, she was kind. And I want the people of Camelot safe."

I looked wide eyed at her and then nudged Merlin, "Outside, I need to speak to you, now."

Merlin looked at Arthur, "Please excuse me, I have duties to attend to." He nodded to the king and walked out. There were no guards outside the door so he turned to me, "Zorah what is it?"

If I was still in my body my heart would be pounding, "Does Morgana have magic?"

He looked confused, "I don't think so. Why?"

"Because when we came in she looked at me, right at me, and the only way to do that is with magic. Merlin I don't want her helping to find my body I get a really bad feeling around her."

He sighed, "I'm sorry Zorah there's nothing I can do."

I sighed and nodded. Just then the Doctor, Gaius, and Arthur came through the door.

Arthur was surprised to see Merlin, "Merlin, I thought you had duties to attend to."

Merlin racked the back of his mind for an excuse, "I did, I was coming back because I remembered they were already done before we left."

Arthur sighed, "Merlin you really need to start using that brain of yours."

I rolled my eyes, "At least he has one."

Merlin contained his laughter and started to walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur looked at the Doctor, "Well, Doctor, what do you suppose we do?" The Doctor shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "God he is thick. He should probably find the family."

Merlin cleared his throat, "If Zorah were here she'd probably say you're both thick and that it might be a good idea to find the family."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Merlin no one asked you."

The Doctor smiled, "Actually that's a great idea, and I am not thick."

I laughed, "Oh yes you are."

Merlin grinned, "She would most likely argue that."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I think that if I get this," he pulled out the sonic, "to the right setting it should send a signal and draw the Family of Blood straight to us. Arthur, if we tell you something you have to swear on your life, your father's life and the kingdom that you will not tell a soul."

Arthur looked at them quizzically but then he nodded, "You have my word."

Merlin sighed and eyed the Doctor, "Zorah she, well she's here right now."

Arthur looked confused, "I'm sure she's not Merlin I don't see her anywhere, we saw her get taken by those people."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes we did, those things are entities, the people are just dead bodies now playing host. Zorah's body became a host, but her soul, her consciousness, got away in time before they could have killed her. She is here right now, and Merlin can hear and see her."

Arthur shook his head, "That is not possible. You try to play me fool and I am telling my father exactly what you intend to fool me with." I got so angry, given he had sworn on his life and everyone else's life as well, that I went right up to him and slapped him across the face.

I don't know what I was expecting, for my hand to go straight through his head or whatever, but I did not expect his head to fly back as though it had really been hit. "You arrogant, self centered, dollop-headed idiot! You're too thick to see what they are telling you and so undignified that you go back on your word. Idiot!"

Merlin sat frozen and the Doctor looked at him, "What is it what did she do?"

Merlin never took his gaze off of Arthur, "She slapped him, she slapped him and then yelled at him."

Arthur held the side of his face, "Well if she's here what was she saying?"

"She said that you were an arrogant, self centered, dollop-headed idiot, and that you gave your word not to tell."

Arthur laughed humorlessly, "I've known her for less than a day and I already believe you. Not even Merlin is that stupid to say such things to me."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not stupid you're just thick."

Merlin laughed, "Zorah would you shut up?" I stuck out my tongue and he laughed more, "Fine, be that way. We still need to figure out how to get you back into your body, and how to get that thing out."

I shrugged, "I have an idea, but the Doctor's not going to like it."

He sighed, "I'm sure if it gets you back to normal the Doctor will be fine with it."

The Doctor looked at Merlin, "What will I be fine with?"

"Zorah has an idea to get the entity out of her body and her back into it."

"Well what is it?"

I sighed, "Think, the entities need hosts, but they don't hurt the hosts. Why? Because they want healthy unharmed bodies to be host."

Merlin understood, "So you want to hurt your body and drive the entity out."

The Doctor shook his head, "Not an option, I'm not letting you get hurt, even if it isn't really you."

I rolled my eyes, "Doctor it's the only way."

Merlin sighed, "She said it was the only way."

The Doctor sighed as well, "What if the entity devours you before you get to your body?"

I thought for a moment, I hadn't thought of that. I suddenly remembered something, "When I was on their ship the entity was in an orb or something, it wasn't being exposed to air. How long can it survive outside of that and outside its host?"

Merlin looked confused but repeated my question, "She wants to know how long the entities can last outside their hosts."

The Doctor thought, "I'm not sure, a minute maybe. But we need a way to keep it away from you and your body."

I smiled, "Tell him to go back to the blue box, in the pocket of my pants is a stone with parallel lines all around it."

Merlin nodded, "She said to go back to the blue box and find her other clothes, in her pocket is a stone with parallel lines all around it."

Arthur was saying nothing, just looking around as if he could try and see me. I laughed and went around him, tapping him on the shoulder. He moved his head toward his shoulder.

I giggled, "This is ridiculous how stupid he looks."

Suddenly Arthur reacted, "I am not stupid."

I stepped back shocked, "Can you hear me?"

He nodded, "Yes I can, how can I hear you?"

The Doctor looked sad, "So everyone can hear you but me, that's just brilliant."

I looked at him and got an idea, "Both of you tell him to concentrate."

Arthur looked at the Doctor, "She said to concentrate." I walked over to the Doctor and put a hand on either side of his face. He gasped and tried to pull away but soon closed his eyes and focused.

I focused on him, "Can you hear me?" He nodded and I let go of him and stepped back, "Can you still hear me?" He nodded again. "Open your eyes." He did and looked around the room, hoping to be able to see me, "Can you still hear me?" He nodded. I sighed with relief, "Good, now I don't have to get them to repeat everything to you."

Arthur still looked confused, "How can we hear you?"

"Energy," the Doctor said, "We're focusing on her energy so it's coming easier to us."

I laughed, "So _now_ he gets it."

The doctor glared, "Oy!" I started laughing, "Shut it or I'll have you when we get you back home you know I will."

I shook my head, "Like I said to Jack, I can dig my way in I can dig my way out."

He laughed, "Yes but you forget the thing about me that frustrates people."

I looked at him sarcastically, "You're thick?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, I never forget. And when needed I reclaim my dept."

I rolled my eyes, "That's if you can find me, I'm good at hiding. One time it took Jack two hours to find me."

Arthur looked confused, "Jack?"

I laughed, "My father. Anyway, Doctor go do that."

The crossed his arms over his chest, "And why can't you?"

I sighed, "I tried going in, but it wouldn't let me near it." He sighed and nodded, leaving the room.

Merlin looked at me, "Would you like to tell Arthur what you told me when we left?" I shook my head.

Arthur sighed, "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing, it's not important."

"I order you to tell me."

I raised my eyebrows, hand on hip, "Excuse me? I'm already dead what are you going to do to me?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Just tell me."

I sighed, "Fine, I don't want Morgana helping us."

"Why not."

I stopped looking for an excuse. Merlin helped me, "She doesn't want Lady Morgana getting hurt."

I nodded, "Yah, she's a good person and I don't want anything to happen to her."

He sighed, "Alright I'll go talk to her."

**(yes I made Zorah slap Arthur, mostly because I have wanted to slap him myself ever since I started watching the series but still. I know the whole they can hear her and feel her but not see her thing is kind of weird but I was really bored and tired in class so yah) **


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur looked at the Doctor, "Well, Doctor, what do you suppose we do?" The Doctor shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "God he is thick. He should probably find the family."

Merlin cleared his throat, "If Zorah were here she'd probably say you're both thick and that it might be a good idea to find the family."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Merlin no one asked you."

The Doctor smiled, "Actually that's a great idea, and I am not thick."

I laughed, "Oh yes you are."

Merlin grinned, "She would most likely argue that."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I think that if I get this," he pulled out the sonic, "to the right setting it should send a signal and draw the Family of Blood straight to us. Arthur, if we tell you something you have to swear on your life, your father's life and the kingdom that you will not tell a soul."

Arthur looked at them quizzically but then he nodded, "You have my word."

Merlin sighed and eyed the Doctor, "Zorah she, well she's here right now."

Arthur looked confused, "I'm sure she's not Merlin I don't see her anywhere, we saw her get taken by those people."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes we did, those things are entities, the people are just dead bodies now playing host. Zorah's body became a host, but her soul, her consciousness, got away in time before they could have killed her. She is here right now, and Merlin can hear and see her."

Arthur shook his head, "That is not possible. You try to play me fool and I am telling my father exactly what you intend to fool me with." I got so angry, given he had sworn on his life and everyone else's life as well, that I went right up to him and slapped him across the face.

I don't know what I was expecting, for my hand to go straight through his head or whatever, but I did not expect his head to fly back as though it had really been hit. "You arrogant, self centered, dollop-headed idiot! You're too thick to see what they are telling you and so undignified that you go back on your word. Idiot!"

Merlin sat frozen and the Doctor looked at him, "What is it what did she do?"

Merlin never took his gaze off of Arthur, "She slapped him, she slapped him and then yelled at him."

Arthur held the side of his face, "Well if she's here what was she saying?"

"She said that you were an arrogant, self centered, dollop-headed idiot, and that you gave your word not to tell."

Arthur laughed humorlessly, "I've known her for less than a day and I already believe you. Not even Merlin is that stupid to say such things to me."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not stupid you're just thick."

Merlin laughed, "Zorah would you shut up?" I stuck out my tongue and he laughed more, "Fine, be that way. We still need to figure out how to get you back into your body, and how to get that thing out."

I shrugged, "I have an idea, but the Doctor's not going to like it."

He sighed, "I'm sure if it gets you back to normal the Doctor will be fine with it."

The Doctor looked at Merlin, "What will I be fine with?"

"Zorah has an idea to get the entity out of her body and her back into it."

"Well what is it?"

I sighed, "Think, the entities need hosts, but they don't hurt the hosts. Why? Because they want healthy unharmed bodies to be host."

Merlin understood, "So you want to hurt your body and drive the entity out."

The Doctor shook his head, "Not an option, I'm not letting you get hurt, even if it isn't really you."

I rolled my eyes, "Doctor it's the only way."

Merlin sighed, "She said it was the only way."

The Doctor sighed as well, "What if the entity devours you before you get to your body?"

I thought for a moment, I hadn't thought of that. I suddenly remembered something, "When I was on their ship the entity was in an orb or something, it wasn't being exposed to air. How long can it survive outside of that and outside its host?"

Merlin looked confused but repeated my question, "She wants to know how long the entities can last outside their hosts."

The Doctor thought, "I'm not sure, a minute maybe. But we need a way to keep it away from you and your body."

I smiled, "Tell him to go back to the blue box, in the pocket of my pants is a stone with parallel lines all around it."

Merlin nodded, "She said to go back to the blue box and find her other clothes, in her pocket is a stone with parallel lines all around it."

Arthur was saying nothing, just looking around as if he could try and see me. I laughed and went around him, tapping him on the shoulder. He moved his head toward his shoulder.

I giggled, "This is ridiculous how stupid he looks."

Suddenly Arthur reacted, "I am not stupid."

I stepped back shocked, "Can you hear me?"

He nodded, "Yes I can, how can I hear you?"

The Doctor looked sad, "So everyone can hear you but me, that's just brilliant."

I looked at him and got an idea, "Both of you tell him to concentrate."

Arthur looked at the Doctor, "She said to concentrate." I walked over to the Doctor and put a hand on either side of his face. He gasped and tried to pull away but soon closed his eyes and focused.

I focused on him, "Can you hear me?" He nodded and I let go of him and stepped back, "Can you still hear me?" He nodded again. "Open your eyes." He did and looked around the room, hoping to be able to see me, "Can you still hear me?" He nodded. I sighed with relief, "Good, now I don't have to get them to repeat everything to you."

Arthur still looked confused, "How can we hear you?"

"Energy," the Doctor said, "We're focusing on her energy so it's coming easier to us."

I laughed, "So _now_ he gets it."

The doctor glared, "Oy!" I started laughing, "Shut it or I'll have you when we get you back home you know I will."

I shook my head, "Like I said to Jack, I can dig my way in I can dig my way out."

He laughed, "Yes but you forget the thing about me that frustrates people."

I looked at him sarcastically, "You're thick?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, I never forget. And when needed I reclaim my dept."

I rolled my eyes, "That's if you can find me, I'm good at hiding. One time it took Jack two hours to find me."

Arthur looked confused, "Jack?"

I laughed, "My father. Anyway, Doctor go do that."

The crossed his arms over his chest, "And why can't you?"

I sighed, "I tried going in, but it wouldn't let me near it." He sighed and nodded, leaving the room.

Merlin looked at me, "Would you like to tell Arthur what you told me when we left?" I shook my head.

Arthur sighed, "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing, it's not important."

"I order you to tell me."

I raised my eyebrows, hand on hip, "Excuse me? I'm already dead what are you going to do to me?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Just tell me."

I sighed, "Fine, I don't want Morgana helping us."

"Why not."

I stopped looking for an excuse. Merlin helped me, "She doesn't want Lady Morgana getting hurt."

I nodded, "Yah, she's a good person and I don't want anything to happen to her."

He sighed, "Alright I'll go talk to her."

**(yes I made Zorah slap Arthur, mostly because I have wanted to slap him myself ever since I started watching the series but still. I know the whole they can hear her and feel her but not see her thing is kind of weird but I was really bored and tired in class so yah) **


	9. Chapter 9

Once everyone was done what they needed to do we met back up and Arthur took us to a field outside the walls of Camelot. It was surrounded by trees on all sides but was wider than a football field. My heart was pounding, or it would be if I still had one, so hard in fact that Gaius could most likely hear it back at the castle with his old ears. The Doctor's constant pacing didn't help much, always three paces right, then four paces left, then four paces right, and then three paces left; yes I counted.

I took a deep breath, "So, what's the plan again?"

The Doctor looked over in my direction, "Hmm? Oh yes, well I take this," he pulled out the sonic, "And lure the Family here. When I do hopefully your body will be with them. When they come and after I short circuit their ship, Arthur you have to start fighting. Do anything you can to get the entities out of their hosts." He fiddled through his pockets throwing out random knickknacks that I should remember to ask him later how they fit into his pockets. He finally took out the stone I had stolen from Jack. "Merlin, when the entities are out of their hosts throw this stone underneath them and it will trap them." He threw it to Merlin who caught it and nodded, not bothering to ask how. "One thing you all have to remember is to leave Zorah's body alone, don't go after her. I will deal with her and when I do Zorah you will have only between, well…I'd say one and thirty seconds to find a way to get into your body before it dies and you become a real ghost."

I gulped, "Alright, let's get this over with."

The Doctor pointed his sonic towards the sky, "Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded, including me even though I knew only Merlin could see me, "Brace yourselves." The Doctor turned on the sonic and within seconds we heard a ship overhead. I couldn't see anything, like it was invisible, but soon enough the sound stopped and the Family appeared out of nowhere. I'm not sure if I was glad or terrified to see my body with them.

The little girl sniffed the air and looked around, "We know you are here sweet little Zorah. We will find you." Her voice sent shivers down my spine.

The Doctor looked at her sternly, "You have one chance, give Zorah's body back and leave."

The Family laughed in unison, "You are in no position to make that threat clever Doctor."

He raised an eyebrow, "You have one part right, I am very clever, Arthur now!" He pointed the sonic in the direction from which the Family had appeared and something blew up behind them. Everything happened very fast after that. The Family members were everywhere at once, fighting Arthur, the Doctor and Merlin at the same time. I had backed up to the tree line hoping they wouldn't come over. My body ran up to the Doctor and hit him in the head, knocking him out cold. The remaining Family, Mother, Brother and sister, surrounded Arthur and Merlin. My body sniffed the air and my head shot towards me. She was coming closer to me, grinning menacingly. I found my breath finally, screaming as loud as I could. "Merlin!"

Arthur turned around and looked in my direction. He didn't see me but he saw my body lying on the floor and the entity pursuing something. He grabbed the stone from Merlin's hand and threw it as far in my direction as he could. It landed right underneath my body and trapped it. Arthur handed Merlin a sword and ran towards me. "Zorah, what do I do?"

"Hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt your body, if I do when you return to your body you'll be hurt."

"Just do it Arthur," I saw that the force field had worn off and shut itself down, "Now do it now!" He squinted and raised his sword. He brought it down and cut my shoulder leaving the entity no choice but to release it. Arthur picked up the stone and tossed it under the entity, watching it as it died.

I was in such a shock I almost forgot that I only had a few seconds left before I died for good, but I didn't. I ran to my body and dropped down onto my knees. "Oh god how am I supposed to do this?" I thought frantically until I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled myself into a hug, "Oh God don't die, I'm too young to die, Jack will kill me if I die. Please, please work, oh God please make it work!" I sat there holding myself rocking back and forth for a few more lengthy seconds until finally I found that I was lying on the ground looking up. I sat up and looked around, feeling this almost unbearable pain in my shoulder. I didn't see my body anywhere. I looked up at Arthur in a haze, "Did it work?"

He looked at me with wide eyes, "It worked."

Merlin turned around and looked in our direction feeling a bit overwhelmed by being surrounded by the Family of Blood. "Arthur a little help would be nice!" I got up and ran towards Merlin, grabbing the stone along the way. Arthur ran up behind the Father and ran him straight through. I threw the stone underneath him to make sure he had no time to escape. Arthur and Merlin were both trying to fight off the Sister who had gotten a hold of a sword. None of us saw that the Brother had vanished until I saw him creeping up behind the two of them. He was about to strike Merlin when I grabbed Arthur's sword from his hand.

"You're not getting it that easy!" I threw the sword from the Brothers hand and ran him through. The entity rose in the air and vanished, not leaving us enough time to catch it.

Arthur looked at me surprised, "Zorah you just save both mine and Merlin's life."

I shrugged, "You've saved mine a few times just returning the favor." Merlin laughed and shook his head.

The Sister backed up and glared at us, "You have won this time Sister of Mine, but I will not forget this." Then she vanished into the air. My head suddenly started to spin, my breath came short, and I passed out of the field.

**(Don't hate me, I don't try to cut things off but I have to wake up early tomorrow and I promised I would post another chapter before the end of the day so yah) **


	10. Chapter 10

I could hear the sonic screwdriver buzzing by my head. I thought I was dreaming until I felt a hand in mine and heard Gwen's voice, "Zorah? Zorah can you hear me?" When I didn't respond she sighed and let my hand go. "Doctor what if she doesn't wake up?"

I heard the Doctor speaking softly, "She is waking up, she can probably hear us right now. But she needs a little encouragement, just like if you're coming out of a coma."

"Let me try." To my surprise it was Arthur's voice that spoke. I felt him take my hand, "Zorah, if you can hear me I want you to know that I'm sorry you got hurt. I know you think I'm angry with you for standing up to me but in all honesty I think it was very brave and I thank you. I may still act arrogant but I'm more conscious of it and I think that will make me a better king when the time comes. Zorah if you can hear me please show me. You have to come back."

I groaned, "My god your voice is annoying." My eyes fluttered open and I looked at him. It was blurry at first but it cleared up after a while.

He held my hand tighter and kissed the back of it before letting it go, "Thank god you woke up."

I smirked, "I'm sorry, but for a moment Arthur you sounded like you cared."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Yes well keep your mouth shut about it."

"Where's Merlin?" I tried to look around but my head and my neck on the right side exploded with pain.

Just then Gaius walked in, "Merlin went to get you something to eat. Here," He handed me a vile, "Don't sniff it don't look at it just drink it, it will help with the pain for now." I took the vile and downed it in one gulp. It stung like hell going down and my throat on the right side throbbed with pain so intense I almost cried.

The Doctor came around and took my hand, "It's okay, you're okay. It's going to hurt for a little bit but that stuff Gaius gave you should help." He lowered his head to my ear, "And when we get back home I'll have Jack give you something a little more helpful." I smiled weakly at him and nodded, only to throw myself back into the pain.

Merlin walked through the door carrying a tray and saw me almost in tears. He placed the tray on the table and ran to my side. "Zorah, oh thank god you're awake."

I smiled at him the best I could, "You can't get rid of me that easy."

Arthur cleared his throat, "Yes well, um now that you're awake I can see that you are well taken care off so I should be going back to my father."

I looked at him confused, "Didn't you go see him when we got back?"

Merlin grinned, "No, he stayed by your side the whole time, even when Gaius asked him to move."

I laughed slightly, "I knew you cared. See, I was right about you. Arrogant but not heartless."

He sighed, "Yes Zorah you were right. And I am sorry about hurting you."

I smiled at him, "Don't worry about it, it had to be done."

He shook his head, "I didn't even mean to cut that deep it just happened."

I reached for his arm, "Arthur, it's okay, I'm fine now. And you didn't cut that deep, I'm a bleeder as my father proved many times."

The Doctor looked at me, "Jack or the other?"

"The other." He nodded and looked away again.

Merlin looked at me, "Other?"

I shrugged it off, "Long story, long boring story that you really don't want to hear." He sighed and nodded. "So Doctor, I suppose you're going to take me home now right?"

He looked at me with a solemn face, "Zorah I really don't have a choice, if I don't and you start to bleed again…"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I know." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, "Doctor I don't want to go home, not now."

"I know, but we have to. We should get going soon."

I racked the back of my mind for an excuse not to leave and then it hit me, "Wait, two of them escaped, they could come back and try to hurt other people."

Merlin snapped his fingers, "That's right! I had totally forgotten about that, I was too worried about you to remember."

I smirked and turned to Arthur, "And what's your excuse for not remembering?"

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't see it."

I scoffed, "Right."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter I will take you home and then I'll come back and fix it."

I shook my head, "I'm not going back, not yet. You promised me an adventure, you promised!"

The held my face in his hands, "Zorah I know I promised and I'm sorry, but you had your adventure. The rest is too dangerous you're already hurt-"

"Then the family won't be able to use me as host. I'm injured but I can last until the end. Please Doctor." There were tears in my eyes, I wasn't leaving him alone, and I didn't want to go home yet.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Zorah, I won't risk your life." He put my arm around his shoulder, "Come on, stand up."

Just then a voice made us all turn, "I'm sorry as well…Doctor." We all turned to see the little girl standing in the doorway. She took a step forward, "How many more will die?" she took another step forward, "How many more can we kill?" She took yet another step, "Before you understand." She pulled out that odd looking gun again and pointed it at Gaius. She looked at me, "Hello sister of mine, good to see you are well."

I glared, "I am no sister of yours. And if it is so good why do you see to shoot the one who healed me?"

"Oh but you see, sister of mine, the old man is of no use to us. Join me sister of mine. Take over this world with me. Live forever with me." She started deep into my eyes.

My head suddenly felt like it was exploding into a thousand pieces. I fell to the floor holding my head in pain. "Stop it! Whatever you doing just stop it!" Arthur pulled out his sword and struck the girl. The entity inside her left and faded dead into the air, but the pain did not stop.

The Doctor turned on his sonic and pointed it at me, "No. No, no! We've got to get her back to the TARDIS."

Arthur looked at him like he was crazy, "The what?"

The Doctor was already halfway out the door, "Just pick her up and follow me!" Arthur lifted me off the ground and ran after the Doctor with Merlin and Gwen on his heels. When they got to the TARDIS they all piled into the blue police box. The Doctor pointed to the seat by the console, "Lay her down there."

As soon as Arthur put me down I curled into a ball holding my head, "Doctor what's happening to me!"

The Doctor pulled a leaver, "Your body's going through a genetic transformation. It's impossible but it's happening." He taped on the keys attached to the moving screen, "Remember when the little girl kept calling you sister of mine even after the entity was gone? Well that's because you are becoming one of them. But if can just get this to work it should am the signal and stop it." He pulled another leaver and suddenly the pain stopped. He ran to my side and pulled me close. I didn't hesitate to throw myself into his arms. I cried into his shoulder, not because of the pain but because of how close a call it was.

Merlin ran up to me and hugged me as well, "Are you alright?" I nodded and held on as tightly as I could.

The Doctor opened the door, "I know you both have questions, you and Arthur, but I'm afraid I can't answer them. You have to go back now, say goodbye. I have to get Zorah home."

Merlin nodded and helped me stand up and I walked with them to the door. There were more tears in my eyes as I turned to Gwen, "I'm going to miss you Gwen." We shared a hug and I turned to Merlin, "Merlin, what can I say? I'm going to miss you so much." We shared another hug and I pulled away, "Stay out of trouble you hear me?"

Arthur scoffed, "Come now, you can't ask for the impossible."

I turned to Arthur, "And you, try not to be so stuck up. Take your nose out of the air you might not catch so many foul smells. That's something you might want to tell your father as well."

He grinned at me, which was not the reaction I was thinking of getting. He walked up to me and took my hand, "You," he said, "Need to stop looking for trouble, it will find you either way. Take care of yourself Zorah, and if you ever need anything our doors are open." He kissed my forehead and let go of my hand, turning to walk out the door. I stood there bewildered, not even noticing that the TARDIS had starting travelling again. When it stopped the Doctor came up behind me. He opened the door and pushed me out.

Jack gawked, "Zorah what happened? Where did you go? Back in time or forwards in time?"

I looked bewildered, "We went back in time."

He crossed his arms over his chest as the Doctor stepped out, "I hope you had fun missy because you are in a lot of trouble."

I looked at him and grinned, "You have no idea." Just then my head started to spin and I grabbed onto the TARDIS for balance. I grabbed my head, "Oh my god, Owen!" The Doctor took hold of me and led me to Owen's office.

Jack followed behind anxiously, "What is it what's wrong with her?" The Doctor shooed him away and kept walking.

Owen came out and saw me, "Oh Zorah what happened to you?"

The pain in my shoulder was starting to come back, "Long story, I'll tell you later. I need drugs and I need them now."

The Doctor sat me on the steps and Owen got out a syringe and filled it with morphine. He walked back over to me and held out the syringe, "You're going to feel a pinch and then-"

I rolled my eyes, "Fuck that just put it in!" He gave me the morphine and the pain instantly faded. I sighed and leaned back against the Doctor's legs.

Owen walked back over to the autopsy table and fumbled around his bag. He walked back over with a bottle in his hand. He grabbed a cloth on his way over. "This might sting a little." He sprayed the cloth with the contents of the bottle and pressed it to my shoulder. It did sting, but a lot more than a little. I stifled a scream and simply whimpered at the pain. Cam ran in and saw me.

I smiled the best I could, "Hey Cam miss me?"

He shook his head, "There wasn't enough time to miss you. What happened to you?"

My face turned to a casual grin, "I had an adventure. Left too soon though; the adventure's not over yet."

The Doctor sighed, "Zorah even if I could get you away from Jack long enough to finish this if they haven't died already you could be in danger. We had a close enough call on the way here."

Cam looked at me, then at the Doctor, then back at me, "If who isn't dead? What danger? What close call?"

I rolled my eyes, "Like I said, I had an adventure."

Jack came in and sat beside the Doctor, "And would you like to tell us exactly what adventure that was?"

I smiled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Jack leaned forward, "Try me."

**(I am so sorry for the wait for anyone who is actually reading this I had major writers block.)**


	11. Goodbye For Now

**(This is the last chapter for this one btw)**

As I explained every detail of adventure to Jack, Cam and Owen everyone sat in awe. Tosh, Gwen and Ianto had come into the room. "And then we popped up back here." I took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

Cam was the first to speak, "So you met Merlin, King Arthur-"

"Prince." I corrected, "Prince Arthur."

He glared, "Prince Arthur and his father Uther Pendragon?" I grinned and nodded, only to have my head start spinning. "And you battled evil alien entities, which pushed your soul out of your body, and got away in time so that you could save it?"

"Yup," I answered, "Best days, or for you seconds, of my life." Everyone laughed and the Doctor stood up. I looked at him funny, "Where are you going?"

He sighed, "I have to go. There are still parts of the Family of Blood that I have to find before they do some real damage."

I grabbed the railing and hoisted myself up, "But you can't leave. What about class?"

He sighed, "Zorah, I'm not even a qualified teacher. You'll get another teacher." He walked out to the TARDIS and I followed him, using Cam for balance. "We will see each other again. Won't we Jack?"

He laughed, "Yup, I've been trying to get rid of him for years, has not worked."

I laughed and shook my head, "Jack nothing you try ever works out." He glared and I sighed, "Doctor take me with you."

"Zorah I can't."

"Why not?" I asked, "Is it because of my injury? Owen fixed me up, I'll bring some pain killers and a bottle of scotch and we'll be fine. Please Doctor."

He crouched down so he was eye level with me, "Zorah, this was wonderful, it really was, but I have lost people with me. This was too close a call. You have your brother, and your father, and your team, you don't need me. I will be back, and until then live your life. But do one thing for me." I nodded. "Keep writing songs, writing music, it's a talent that you shouldn't forget. And when I come back I want to hear some of them, alright?" I smiled and nodded. He pulled me into a hug and hugged him back. When we pulled away I went to stand beside Jack and the others. The Doctor waved and opened the door to the TARDIS with a creek and stepped in. The door closed behind him and the TARDIS disappeared. There was another surprise behind it though. There was a man standing there, in a red jacket with rows of gold embroidery in the front, and tight dark blue jeans. Around his waist were two thick belts, one with full gun holsters and the other with a sword.

Jack's eyes popped out of his skull, "John?"

**(K this is the end. Please don't hate me. I will work on the next one as soon as I can but I have other stories I'm working on as well and I want to finish them up fist. R&R. plz&thx) **


End file.
